Grey Hairs, Worry Lines
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Apollo finally faces of with Nero and Python. He ends up getting badly hurt. Everyone doesn't know if he is going to live or die after what he put his body through since becoming mortal. But when he leaves Artemis is going to kill him for giving him grey hairs and worry line…ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Part of the Artemis & Apollo Sibling Stories I am writing**

* * *

**Introduction**

Apollo finally faces of with Nero and Python. He ends up getting badly hurt. Everyone doesn't know if he is going to live or die after what he put his body through since becoming mortal. But when he leaves Artemis is going to kill him for giving him grey hairs and worry line…

* * *

**One Shot**

* * *

**Grey Hairs, Worry Lines**

* * *

Apollo groans as he tries to defend himself and Meg from both Nero and the Python. He might have gotten back some of his godly abilities. But he still wasn't at full strength. But he had to finish this.

Camp Half-Blood was fighting alongside them. Fighting Nero's army. Apollo had to end this he couldn't allow anyone else to die for him.

Wincing at the stab wound to his stomach he suddenly decides to save everyone he was going to have to do something his old self wouldn't have thought of doing. He was going to sacrifice himself. So with the spear in him he runs at Nero and impales him on the spear going through Nero's chest.

But in doing so he had pushed the spear farther into his stomach. He felt lightheaded. He saw the Python coming at him but he was too weak to care. He hoped the campers would by able to kill the python. But before the python could attack him he saw _silver _arrows sticking into the pythons body. A girl with auburn hair and yellow-silver eyes attacked the python and dug her dagger into the pythons weak spot. The beast bursts into gold dust.

His vision was leaving him. He so badly wanted to call to the girl she was so familiar to him. Her presence made him feel safe. Her yellow-silver eyes locked on him and widened with fear and worry.

"APOLLO!" she cries running to him

The last thing he remembered was her yelling at him.

"Your not dying. You. Owe. Me. Stay with me my brother. Stay will me so I can kill you"

Those where the last things he remembers till be drifts off into peaceful darkness…

* * *

Artemis was frantic. She had been for months. She hadn't been able to help her brother. Her damn father had forbidden it. All she could do was watch. And her stupid idiot of a little brother nearly got killed a dozen times. Turned into a zombie which luckily she was able to cure thankfully Apollo had prayed to her. She didn't think many others would have healed him.

But she had to leave him again so quickly. Damn Zeus. She had cursed his name dozens of times from preventing her from aiding her brother. She was frantic every time he nearly die. He was giving her grey hairs, GREY HAIRS! And he was given her worry lines! Not to mention if she wasn't a goddess she would have had a heart attack a long time ago. Damn her little brother.

But despite everything she missed him. She never felt he deserved this punishment and tried to tell father but he refused to listen. Oh how she tried to help her brother, but all she could do was nudge her hunters into helping him discreetly.

She felt bad that was all she could do. She knew she was worrying her hunters as she was switching forms between Greek and Roman several times a day because she was frantic with worry for her brother. As Zeus had dampened their bond. So she couldn't feel him. Which hurt. She wouldn't be nearly as frantic if she had been able to feel him.

Damn all this has given her a permeant headache because she had worked herself into such a state.

"Artemis!" she hears her father yelling

She growls and teleports to him.

"Yes father?" Artemis asks grinding her teeth  
"Go to Camp Half-Blood Apollo's punishment is coming to an end with him fighting Nero and the Python", Zeus orders

"WHAT!?" Artemis screeches hearing her brother was fighting the Python when he was MORTAL!

"Don't you dare yell at me. Go get your brother and make sure he doesn't get killed", Zeus orders

"If he dies Father I will make you pay", Artemis growls summoning her weapons

"Are you threatening me?" Zeus growls his lightning bolt crackling

The council was shocked at Artemis's attitude. But they had to admit Artemis had been frantic and slowly unravelling for months. And her temper had become shorter with everyone but especially Zeus.

"YES! If he dies I will bring him back and kill him myself. And if he dies you will pay as you have him fighting the Python as a mortal! You will pay tenfold Zeus if my brother dies this I swear on the River Styx! So pray Zeus my little brother doesn't leave me permanently", Artemis snarls teleporting away

Artemis appears in the mist of battle. Camp Half-Blood was fighting soldiers of Nero. She looks around the field and sees Apollo was _impaled _on a spear which was also in Nero's chest. The Python was now going toward her _injured _brother.

She sees red and immediately lets loose silver arrows at the Python before drawing her silver hunting knife. She launches herself at the Python taking its attention away from her baby brother. She stabs it in rage in its weak spot and it crumbles to dust.

"Good riddance", Artemis snarls softly

She turns to look at Apollo and sees his front completely covered in blood. His eyes where going glassy. He looked at her in confusion.

"APOLLO!" she yells in fear running to her badly injured _mortal_ brother.

She catches him as he goes down and looks at the damage. It was bad. He needed more then demigod help now.

"Your not dying. You. Owe. Me. Stay with me my brother. Stay will me so I can kill you", Artemis says hoping to get him to hold on

But his eyes close with a sigh.

"Damn", Artemis swears and gently pries the spear off him

She noticed that Nero was dead. Good riddance. If he wasn't dead she would gut him and kill him painfully.

"Apollo!" another voice calls

She sees Apollo's companion Meg running over looking a little worse for wear.

"I need to take him to Olympus", Artemis tells her trying to stop the blood that was coming out of Apollo

"Is that allowed?" Meg asks

"Oh it will be. No one will stand in my way. I will send someone for you once he is stable. I swear", Artemis tells the girl who had kept her brother alive

Meg nods stepping back. Artemis gently picks up her brother and flashes out to her temple. He would be safe here.

"ASCLEPIUS!" she yells for her nephew

Artemis gently puts her brother on her bed and puts pressure on the wound.

"Your not dying on me brother. You have a LOT of apologizing to do", Artemis growls

A flash and Asclepius appears. He had been taking over healing duties till his father was back. He looks shocked to see his father bleeding our on his Aunts bed.

"Get to work nephew!" Artemis snarls  
"Is this allowed?" Asclepius asks

"I don't care anymore. Heal him! If he dies then everyone will feel my anger", Artemis growls

Asclepius summons some nectar and some ambrosia and starts to work. But suddenly he feels Apollo's heart stop.

"Aunt chest compressions. While I try to replace the blood loss", Asclepius tells her

Artemis immediately goes into action starting chest compressions on her brother. Trying to get his heart beating again.

"You are not doing this to me little brother. I will not let you go and that is a promise. Get your ass back here so I can kick it and hit you for giving me grey hairs and worry lines", Artemis growls

They finally get him back but his pulse is weak.

"He needs to be turned back into a god. His injures are too bad for a mortal body", Asclepius tells her

"Keep him in the land of the living while I go and _drag_ Zeus here to turn him immortal again", Artemis says eyes glowing with anger

She disappears from her temple. Asclepius shutters at the look his Aunt had in her eyes.

"Father you better be praying for your life. Because I think Aunt Artemis is going to kill you once you are immortal again", Asclepius mutters trying to keep Apollo in the land of the living to his Aunt got back…

* * *

Artemis flashes into the throne room and gives a deathly glare too her father.  
"What are you waiting for? I know you where watching so come and give Apollo his godhood back otherwise he will die for real", Artemis says her eyes flashing

"Artemis you don't tal…", Zeus starts

"I DON'T CARE! MY BROTHER IS DYING EITHER YOU COME AND GIVE HIM BACK HIS GODHOOD OR THE MOON WILL NOT RISE AGAIN AND I'LL DESTROY YOU", Artemis yells

Everyone cringes back at Artemis's anger.

"You wouldn…", Zeus starts

"WATCH ME! If my brother dies then the only person I will blame is YOU!" Artemis snarls, "He is in my temple. Be there in 5 minutes or you will face my wrath as I am feed up with this UNFAIR punishment! If you don't turn up too the Moon WILL NOT RISE AGAIN!"

She flashes out after that.

"Brother he did his task. He sacrificed himself for everyone more then once. Artemis will not survive with her heart or sanity in tacked if Apollo dies. He is her other half as they are twins. You have not only punished Apollo unfairly but you have also punished Artemis but damping their bond. Please brother save Apollo. Artemis might not show it but her hope is dying. She is slowly dying without Apollo with her either in person or with their bond. You not only stand to lose a son but also a daughter", Hestia says getting up from the hearth

"Brother more then half of the council thought this punishment was unjust. So go before Artemis destroys us or makes us pick sides", Poseidon says

"If Artemis follows through with her threat with the Moon not rising. Then the Mortal would will go into turmoil. We will have war. Father swallow your pride and go and save Apollo", Athena says wisely

Zeus grits his teeth but had to admit he didn't think his council would survive intake with Artemis made everyone fight. His side would win of course but at what cost?

He growls and flashes to Artemis's temple to see Asclepius and Artemis frantically working on saving Apollo. Artemis glares at him and she was radiating a deathly aura.

"Hurry up", Artemis snarls

"See he…", Zeus starts

A silver arrow nearly hits him in the head.

"Fix. Him", Artemis growls, "I am going to kill him anyway once he is healed. So you don't have to punish him anymore. Because he is going to spend the next millennia making this whole experience up too me"

Zeus had to admit Artemis was scary. And the thought of Apollo being in his sisters bad books did help get her attention off him. Because she had been yelling at him for months. Honestly he would be glad to have Apollo back so Artemis would yell at _her brother_. Because Artemis had been making everyone's life a living hell for months because her brother was gone.

"Fine", Zeus says chanting

Apollo glows as power floods back into his body. His wounds mostly heal but he was still bleeding but not as bad as before. But he was bleeding _inchor _now at least.

"There it is done", Zeus says

"Outside I want a word with you", Artemis growls

They leave the room so Asclepius could work. But he winces hearing his Aunt rip into the King of the Gods. He shutters honestly his Aunt was scary then Zeus when her little brother was threatened. Asclepius had more contact with her the past few months and even he had seen the change in her. All of Olympus was taking about his Aunt's either fury at Zeus and even her brother or seeing her in such a frantic panic. It got worse the more near death experiences his father had. Her temper had quickly shortened without Apollo by her side. Everyone finally saw that Apollo kept her basically sane when he is a god. Everyone probably is going to be relieved he is back to have Artemis off all their backs.

Honestly he was going to be surprised if his father lived to do his job again when his Aunt was finished with him.

"Get out of my temple and away from my _little _brother!" he hears his Aunt yell like an overprotective lioness

He winces oh yeah his father was going to die when he woke up. Either that or Zeus would. This was _so _going to be a fun next few days till his father woke up. He would have to make sure to hide when his Aunt finally got to yell at his father. He didn't want to be around for that conversation…

* * *

_A Few Days Later…_

* * *

Apollo felt strange. Like he didn't know who he was or where he was. The place he could feel himself in was familiar and warm. The aura of where ever he was, was smoothing.

Suddenly he remembers the Quest with Meg to free the Oracles. Jason's death. And recently fighting Nero getting impaled and running Nero through with the spear still inside him. Then it all got hazy. A familiar voice had been yelling at him. And that was the last thing he remembered.

He groans.

"Apollo?" a voice asks

Apollo's eyes shot open to see Meg next to a bed. He wasn't anywhere he knew about just yet.

"Meg?" he croaks

"You bloody idiot! You nearly died!" Meg says hitting him

He groans, "Good to see you too Meg"

"Your lucky to be alive", Meg grumbles

"Where am I?" Apollo asks, "I feel different"

"You should know where you are. Apparently you have been here plenty of times. You know you didn't tell me your sister was so awesome", Meg says

"What?" Apollo asks confused  
"Your sister has been shouting at everyone who enters this place since I got here. She is at a council meeting now. But actually _ordered _me to babysit you till she got back from killing your father. Would she actually do that? Because that would be so bada…", Meg rambles

"Sister?" Apollo asks confused

"Yeh Artemis. Do you remember her? Don't tell me you are having memories problems now your back being a god", Meg asks worriedly

"I am confused", Apollo admits his thoughts where all muddled

Suddenly a young man steps into the room.

"How is our patient?" he asks

"He is awake. But he is confused. It sounded like he didn't remember Artemis. It was like what he was on our quests. He was forgetting everything", Meg says worriedly

"Oh Hades. Dad you need to concentrate you have been a mortal for a fair few months. Do you remember this place your in? It should be familiar to you", the man asks

"Ahhh", Apollo asks frowning trying to concentrate his headache was getting worse

"Oh Hades she is going to kill Zeus. Dad you need to concentrate. You NEED to remember Artemis. She is literally frantic with worry. She had been a living nightmare without you. If you don't remember her it would kill her", the man says desperately

"I am tired. And no body has cared before only Meg and the other demigods", Apollo murmurs

"It wasn't Artemis's fault Dad. She fought hard for you! She never wanted to leave you", the man begs

"If she helped why don't I remember her? Tell her to leave me alone she doesn't care", Apollo says tiredly closing his eyes

Bur before he does he hears a sob. But drifts off before he could see who it is…

* * *

Apollo didn't know where he was he thought he was dreaming.  
"You need to see what you are causing Apollo", a voice says

"Hecate is that you?" Apollo asks in remembering her

"So you remember me but you have forsaken your sister. Look what actions have happened since you punishment", Hecate says

Apollo sees a auburn haired girl yelling at a figure he recognised as Zeus. More scenes of the auburn haired girl looking frantic and yelling a Zeus. A imagine of the auburn haired girl crying when she watches him injured. The same girl was in all these memories she was switching between two forms. He saw her screaming his name when she woke from nightmares. He saw her threaten to kill Zeus. He sees her collapse in her temple after she healed him from becoming a zombie. He sees how frantic and upset he made her. And how all this time she fought Zeus to get him back.

Then comes the scene where she threatens war on Zeus if he died. The scene did warm his heart as he saw her stand up to their father and flash away to help him. She was the one who caught him after he sacrificed himself. It was her voice he heard yelling at him.

He sees her and his son rush to save his life. Her threatening Zeus looking even scarier then he had even seen her, to turn him back into a god to save his life. He sees Hestia finally convince his father to go to him because he wouldn't just lose him but he would lose _Artemis _as well.

He sees his strong sister stay at his side healing him with Asclepius and getting Meg up to _her_ temple. He feels a tear come as he finally sees the heartbreak in his sister as she hears his words. He watches the stern huntress crumbles beside _her _bed where she had laid him. She was screamed for Meg and Asclepius to get out. Apollo watches them basically flee from the Moon Goddess even Meg as Artemis loses control.

"I am sorry. Please remember me. You can be angry with me because I am angry at you. You have given me grey hair and worry lines. But I should have been there. I should…", Artemis continues to murmur

"Do you see Sun God that the Moon Goddess with break without you. Like she had been doing so for months?" Hecate asks him

"Yes. Please let me get to my sister. She needs me like I need her", Apollo begs now really wanting to hold his sister

"Treasure her Apollo. Remember she has been through hell like you too", Hecate says

"Why are you doing this?" Apollo asks

"I don't want a war", Hecate says but Apollo could tell it was more

"What else?" Apollo asks

"Do you know how scary your sister has been? Doing this will turn the huntresses attention off everyone else and onto the other person besides from Zeus she had been cursing", Hecate replies

"Who?" Apollo asks even though he kind of knew thanks to Hecate

"You. Good luck Apollo. I believe this is your greatest challenge yet", Hecate says smirking

Apollo groans knowing it was true. As the dream disappears around him. His sister was going to murder him this time…

* * *

Apollo's eyes flicked he know remembered everything. He really should stop being stupid and getting hurled from Mount Olympus to the mortal work as a human.

But at least now he had all his memories back and he had some promises to keep. First off was apologies and probably grovelling to his sister. He now felt bad for his words. But it his defence he had been through hell and back these last few months! She couldn't really hold that against him could she?

Oh who was he kidding? He saw the memories of her yelling and threatening Zeus so he knew he was dead. Maybe he could by her something nice? He would have to suck up to her for a millennia as it is.

He opened his eyes and saw Artemis head lying on the bed sleeping. She looked exhausted. Dark cycles under her eyes. New lines were on her face. And her auburn hair. Was it his imagination or did it have _grey_ hair in it?

He looks around and yep he was definably in his _sisters_ room. Her _personal _room. So he was in her _temple. _Which she never let _anyone _into. Shit he was in was in trouble. And to add to the guilt he had he was starting to feel her emotions through the bond the was reforming. He felt her exhaustion. She had obviously has been over worked for the likely hood of his time as a mortal. And she didn't look like she had a decent sleep in _months_. She was as bad off as he was. At least he had been able to sleep. Feeling her he knew she hadn't. If he thought Hecate had been lying before he didn't think so now.

He hears her murmuring in her sleep.

"Going to kill him…he can't leave me…should have been there…doesn't remember…", she whimpers

Apollo gently starts stroking their mental bond hoping to help get her some sleep. He sent her peaceful emotions, including a heap load of forgiveness and love. She starts to sigh and go into a deeper sleep.

He smiles softly at her. He really should have known she was fighting for him all the way. He could still feel the frantic worry and frantic terror buried deep within her. He winces and starts to turn and smooth those emotions away. He might be the God of Healing but these weren't physical wounds. These needed a different type of healing for both of them. Because he didn't realise to now but he had felt like a part of him was missing and now it was back. He shuttered at how painful it would be for someone to actually know what was going on like his sister probably did.

"Oh Little Sis I'm sorry", he says softly

She moans in her sleep. He could feel she was having a bad dream again.

"Shh I'm not mad at you. Thank you Arty. I should know you have been in my corner from that start. Sleep Artemis rest so you can kill me when you have your full strength", Apollo says smoothly to her sending her emotions through the rekindling bond

She sighs again and relaxes.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you too. I should try to remember that every time I get punished so do you", Apollo says softly to the sleeping Artemis

Apollo watches his sister sleep categorising the changes in her. While she was sleep his son comes in shocked to see him awake but Apollo gently quietens him telling him be better not wake up Artemis. And he asked Asclepius for some Ambrosia and Nectar. Having the godly food made him feel better. He asked Asclepius for information. Asking where Meg was and how Camp Half-Blood was faring. Asclepius answers all his questions and tells him he is glad he's back as he is the only one who could help Artemis calm down.

Apollo assures his son he will help her before Asclepius leaves. He was visited by Hestia, Hermes and Athena too. The whole time Artemis was in a deep sleep. Hermes and Athena threatened him if he did anything stupid and gets banished again to take Artemis with him as it would probably be kinder. They also told him them would kill him if he left them with a feral and frantic Artemis again. He winced at their threats and nodded in agreement.

Hestia just calmly came to see how he was and to tell him to look after Artemis. And that she was glad he was back.

He was shocked when Poseidon visited him and basically begged him to not let his sister loose on them again otherwise there wouldn't be a council left if he did. And it wouldn't be Artemis he would have to worry about killing him it would be him.

Hera also surprising stopped by and told him quite firmly not to take his bond with his sister forgranted again. And that she would kill him if he did.

Aphrodite restrained herself from yelling at him but again made threats to his body if he left her along with Artemis again.

Hephaestus came next and calmly stated that if he was stupid and got banished again he would happily kill him for leaving them all to the mercy of a frantic Artemis.

Ares also came it to tell him that if Artemis tried to cut of his balls again while Apollo was banished Ares would cut of HIS balls. Apollo winced at that threat.

He was realty surprised basically the whole council had come and threaten to kill him if he left them along with Artemis again and making her watch as he nearly died several time.

Now Apollo knew she had been VERY irrational while he was gone. Well he supposed he did give her survival heart attacks as he nearly got killed a dozen times. Now everyone who came here to threaten him made him feel worse.

But the whole time he got Artemis to stay asleep. As the gods who visited confirmed she hadn't been sleeping since his banishment. So he kept sending forgiveness, love, and understanding to her keeping her calm and asleep.

He was now feeling stronger and knew his wounds were basically mended. So he was already for Artemis to wake up and kill him. So he was thinking about what he would say to her when she woke. He just decided to just try to get her to let her anger out at him straight away. It would be better for EVERYONE if she did.

He heard her groan and realise he had been keeping her asleep for over 14 hours. Huh the time had went quick. Then again he had been constantly getting threatened by Gods while his sister was peacefully asleep did pass the time.

So he decided to now bite the bullet and get her anger out.

"Arty your _finally _awake. Can I ask you if that is a grey hair?" Apollo asks casually but inwardly cringing waiting for her to explode she didn't disappoint

"YOU BLOODY ASSHOLE. HOW DARE YOU PUT ME THROUGH ALL THIS THE LAST FEW MONTHS. DID YOU HAVE A FUCKING DEATH WISH? I HAD TO WATCH YOU NEARLY GET KILLED AGAIN AND AGAIN AND YOU STILL DID RECKLESS SHIT. DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK BECAUSE I COULDN'T COME AND HELP MY _MORTAL _BROTHER? HOW _STUPID_ DID YOU HAVE TOO BE? WAS TURNING INTO A FUCKING ZOMBIE NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU BUT _ACTUALLY _GETTING KILLED FIGHTING NERO AND THE FUCKING _PYTHON _WHILE BEING MORTAL HELPED YOUR COURSE? I SWEAR APOLLO I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER EXISTED!" Artemis yelled loudly at him

He winced. Hades she was angry.

"No need you yell and swear Arty I'm sorry", Apollo tries

"YOUR FUCKING SORRY? WILL THAT GET RID OF THE MONTHS OF UTTER TERROR AND PANIC I HAVE BEEN THROUGH? WILL IT GET RID OF THE NOW _WORRY LINES _I NOW HAVE. WILL IT GET RID OF THE _LITERAL _GREY HAIRS YOU GOT ME! THEN TO GO AROUND AND SAY YOU DIDN'T REMEMBER ME AND BLAME ME WHEN I HAVE BEEN DOING EVERYTHING TO HELP YOU…", Artemis continues to rant

He winces if he didn't feel awful before he did now hearing his sister pour out all her anger and pain to him. She was not pacing the floor while she ranted. He couldn't take her pain anymore. So he slowly got up and pulled his struggling, angry sister into his arms and began to apologies to her as she fought his embrace.

"I am so sorry Artemis. So, so sorry I should never have put you through that. I should never have accused you of things I didn't understand. I am so sorry for the pain I have caused you. I'll try and be better. But I have missed you so much sister even when I was losing my memories I always felt that apart of me was missing and I know that part was the part you filled within me. And you might not believe it but you take up a HUGE part of me sister, my twin. Any nothing will change that even if you continue to hate me for a millennia. I AM sorry Artemis. So, so sorry for causing you pain", Apollo whispers in her ear even though he wasn't sure she was listening

Artemis was listening to everything he poured out to her. She could FEEL he was being honest. Their bond was coming back and she felt he was deeply sorry. She felt his worry for her. He wasn't even trying to make excuses for himself or stick up for himself he was taking the full blame. He wasn't even blaming Zeus!

Even though she had heard him say some things after she healed him from becoming a zombie it was strange to hear how much her brother had changed.

She felt relief he was back and everything would be ok again. Then she heard words she heard when he was mortal but was now saying them in this form.

"I love you sister. And I am so, so sorry for all the pain and grief I have caused you", Apollo says softly, "If you want me to leave just say so. I won't push myself on you anymore. Well not for the next few decades anyway"

Artemis couldn't believe what he said. But she couldn't let him leave at the moment she just got him back. She hated to feel weak but now she needed to know he was back. So before he could left her go she collapsed into his arms hugging him.

Shocked he wraps his arms back around her sinking down to the floor with Artemis's full weight on him.

"I missed you so much. I have been so scared you would died. Please NEVER do that to me again. I can't take seeing you get killed over and over again", Artemis begs him

Apollo was stunned for a minute before he pulls her closer.

"I will do better. I promise", Apollo says kissing her forehead  
"I was losing it without you brother", Artemis confides in him

"Yeh? This have anything to do with nearly every god, goddess, nymph, dryad and every other resident in Olympus seeing me and begging me not to leave you alone with them again otherwise THEY would kill me?" Apollo asks amused

"WHAT?" she yells

"That's what they said. Have you been making a new name for yourself Arty?" Apollo asks smirking

"You just have to worry about ME killing you if you leave again", Artemis threatens

Apollo paled, "Got it"

"Good. Because trust me brother Tartarus will look like a holiday when I am down with you", Artemis threatens

"I believe you and the dozen other people who have told me that today", Apollo mutters

Artemis just glares at him. But she felt better. Her brother was back and maybe those worry lines and grey hairs would disappear now. Well at least until her brothers next punishment. As she wasn't stupid enough to believe this was the last one.

But just this once she would let herself worry about this later. And just be relieved that he survived against the adds again and that he was back by her side…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
